


Angel

by underthemasque (thatmasquedgirl)



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Can't believe I'm just posting it, Canon - OAV/OVA, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ignores Dawn of the New World, One Shot, POV Lloyd Irving, Really freaking short too, Romance, Romantic Fluff, wow this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmasquedgirl/pseuds/underthemasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once she belonged to the world.  But after that—every moment after that—she was his.</p><p>Just a little drabble of reflection that pretends the horror we call <em>Dawn of the New World</em> never existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble from Lloyd's point-of-view that I wrote about three years ago (and am just now deciding to post). I took an English class in the spring of 2011, and now I find myself deeply analyzing everything. So when I was watching the OVA (second episode, I think), Lloyd said something that made me think of the main idea here. Really, it's just a drabble that lives in a world where _Dawn of the New World_ never occurred.

From the day Colette was born, she was meant to be the Chosen of Regeneration. She was a person born as a sacrifice, a lamb before the altar. She was meant only as Martel's vessel. She was supposed to belong to the world, no single individual.

Knowing what he did, Lloyd couldn't help but marvel that she was unburdened from her birthright to be a sacrifice to becoming her own person. From that point on, Colette was truly free to choose her own destiny, and she chose who to love.

Even after three years, Lloyd was still surprised to find that she chose him.

A smile graced his face as these thoughts lazily traveled through his mind. Almost instinctively, his arm wrapped tighter around her body, his callused hands feeling the smooth, soft skin of her lower back. He opened his eyes, and he saw those beautiful, blue orbs boring back into his own. A soft smile lit her face, and he once again stared in wonder at the angelic quality her face held. Then, an even more impossible thought crossed his mind.

She was his, and he was hers.

_Forever._


End file.
